


a lifetime, and then a little more

by wingsaloof



Series: equinox [2]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Hot Springs & Onsen, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Stand Alone, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsaloof/pseuds/wingsaloof
Summary: The boys decide to go on a short trip. Muku is excited about the hot springs, while Azami has something else in mind.
Relationships: Izumida Azami/Sakisaka Muku
Series: equinox [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024849
Kudos: 25





	a lifetime, and then a little more

**Author's Note:**

  * For [constant_stomachache](https://archiveofourown.org/users/constant_stomachache/gifts).



> lia requested mukuaza again and i was like 'hey what if i make it in the same universe as her previous request....' but this can be read on its own, so worry not
> 
> my calculation is that theyre 20/21 in this

The first weekend of September was reserved for them.

Late enough for Summer Troupe to be done with their play, early enough for Autumn Troupe’s play rehearsals. Thinking from that angle, it was kind of sad that they would go on a detour right when Tsuzuru is killing himself over a script, but… Muku and Azami deserved that break. College still hadn’t started yet, classes still one or two weeks away. No theatre obligations, no family appointments, no extra jobs, a whole weekend. And most important of all, their fifth anniversary as a couple was coming up.

They decided to run away together, even if only for two days and one night.

It was Azami’s idea, and Muku chose the destination. Dorm life was great, and living with one big happy family was wonderful, but it had its downsides. “Peace” was the rarest of occasions in Mankai Company, and “privacy” wasn’t very common, either. As much as Azami loved everyone, every now and then he missed the feeling of being able to lie down and appreciate the silence around him. And Muku…

Well, let’s say that traveling together for the first time was a huge milestone for a couple, especially on such an important date, and leave at it. Also, he got very excited about planning what they could do in such little time.

That’s how they arrived at an inn in Hakone, bags in tow, still full of energy after an hour or so of traveling. While Muku went through the procedures of checking-in, his brain was already counting down the minutes to their next activity. First, they would go to the open-air museum, then to the shrine… They still should have some time after that, so he looked up a couple of restaurants back when they were on the train. And after that… and after that…!

The promised hot springs… 

Azami, well aware of his boyfriend’s musings, held back a smile as he watched Muku almost vibrate in place, his feet wiggling back and forth as he leaned into the hotel counter. The keys in his pocket jiggled as he bounced towards their room, a quick pause to drop their luggage off before they started going through their destination checklist.

“Muku-san.” Azami had given up on hiding his feelings — his boyfriend’s happiness was contagious. “Be careful to not spend all of your energy today, okay?” 

“I have plenty to go through all weekend! And I’ll recharge at the hot springs tonight.”

“You’re really looking forward to it, aren’t you?”

“Aren’t you?”

“Well, yeah.” A nice ending for a special day, a great start to a special weekend. “Let’s make it count.”

* * *

Their first stop, as planned, was the open-air museum. According to Muku, Kazunari had asked for “tons of lit snaps” of the sculptures, and he obliged to his roommate’s request — sparing a selfie or two, pulling Azami by his arm in front of a particularly pretty view. The sky behind them was a baby blue, with no clouds in sight. The amount of sunscreen Azami insisted on applying made their noses shine in the picture. 

Needless to say, they were having fun.

Then, it was a ten-or-so minute walk to the shrine. To be honest, it was a visit more for the sight than for spiritual matters. The way there must have been beautiful — or so Muku said, as Azami wasn’t able to attest it by himself. His mind was somewhere else, watching his boyfriend pace through the streets of Hakone.

It was amazing how much he devoted himself to what he wanted to do, to what he always believed in. Due to Azami’s nature, it was natural for Muku to take the lead and plan ahead, always keeping his comfort in mind, always careful around boundaries. Throughout the years, Azami had always been so lucky, so blessed to be under Muku’s gleam, care, and affection. Maybe it was the whole anniversary mood catching up to him, but he wished to be able to give back. To, for once, surprise him in return.

Azami was willing to give in to some of Muku’s indulgences. He just needed to keep his head clear for long enough to not freak out, depending on what he asked. 

As the sun dipped behind the mountains, the couple made their way back to the inn, with thoughts of a wonderful dinner provided by room service (a small surprise Muku requested at the check-in, seems like he couldn’t get enough of these). It wasn’t a banquet by any means, and even though they were spoiled rotten by Omi’s cooking, it still held up pretty well on its own. The soup was light on the taste buds, yet rich. The sashimi was delicate. The desert looked stunning. Muku wondered if Azami would let him spoon feed him if he offered. Azami was thinking of doing it the other way round.

All in all, it was a wonderful meal.

They didn’t have a lot of time to savor the taste, though — as soon as the hour was up, the couple made their way to the main attraction: the open-air hot springs. Excited as they were, it didn’t take long for the boys to be soaking in a warm embrace from nature. 

“It feels almost unreal now that we are here, right?” Muku smiled, head dropped against the solid border of the springs. The night sky is so beautiful, too!, he observed. “I’m really glad everything is going well.”

“Me too.” Resting by his side, elbows firm on the rocks, Azami drank in the healing atmosphere with closed eyes. “You worked very hard for this, Muku-san. I’m proud of you.”

“It’s not all my merit…” He laughed, turning around to face his boyfriend.

“Most of it is. You’ve planned everything, you studied about our route, you even ordered that dinner… I just chipped in with the money.” A wet hand smoothed Muku’s hair. “Well, you always like to go the extra mile. I’m really thankful for everything you always do for us.” 

Did the fog make Azami’s brain short circuit?! 

(No, but the situation was intimate enough for him to feel like that kind of gesture was fine.)

“You don’t need to thank me!” The water splashes around Muku, his arms moving frantically. “I just want to show you how much I love you. It’s the easiest way I can think of…”

His embarrassed laugh was muffled by the sound of the waterfall. 

“You- You don’t need to do all of that.” Azami tries, words slightly slurred. “I know.”

For a second, the waterfall was the only noise filling the air.

“I love you very much, too. Once again… thank you for the past five years, Muku-san, and thank you in advance for everything we’ll experience from now on. I want to continue by your side and keep being a man good enough for you.” 

Maybe it was the fog, but Muku’s eyes looked a little blurry. He held himself back from hugging his boyfriend underwater, imagining the shock he’d go through. “Azami-kun, I love you so much. I love you more than anything in this world, I love you more than there are stars in the sky, more than the droplets in the ocean, more than the grains of sand in the Sahara—!”

“I love you too”, he kept repeating through the barrage of confessions. “I love you too.”

* * *

Credit where it’s due, the hot springs did feel healing. Azami’s shoulders felt way less stiff than before entering, and Muku couldn’t stop heaving sighs of contentment. “That felt really good.”

“It did."

“I feel like we’ll fall asleep in no time once we get in bed.”

Rather than the electric pace of that afternoon, now the couple had a sluggish touch to their steps.

“We still have to check our schedule for tomorrow.”

“I know it all, Azami-kun…” Muku yawned. “I can recite it backward by this point.”

“Even so…” He scratched his nape as they stepped into the room. “You know, we can always… make time for something extra?”

“Oh, is there anything you want to do?”

Azami settled down into a chair next to the balcony, while Muku looked around for a hairdryer. “Well, not something specific, but… I was wondering if you’d like to do anything special? Different? Maybe we could look for a restaurant and have a… romantic dinner, or… maybe one of the shrines has a special tradition…”

He couldn’t help but giggle. “So you want to go on a date while we’re traveling together?” 

“When you put it like that, it sounds a bit ridiculous…” Azami sighed. “I just wanted to do something for you, Muku-san. Like granting a wish, letting you do something you truly want to do.”

“I truly want to do everything we’ve planned, though! What made you think the opposite?” He scooted closer to the chair, worry widening his eyes.

“No, it’s not like that either. As I said, you always do a lot for me. I want you to indulge sometimes, too. I’m glad you’re always thinking of me and considering my feelings, but… I want to be able to do the same for you.” Azami reached out for Muku’s hand, featherlight touch while holding it. “If it’s for you, I’m able to do anything.”

Muku’s other hand was splayed over his chest, holding his heart in place. “So… this is an ‘I’ll do anything you want’ situation?”

“Almost anything!” He was quick to deflect. “As long as it doesn’t interfere with your previous planning.” 

“Don’t worry about that.” He sat on the tatami, lying his head on Azami’s left knee. “I already have everything I want here, in this room. Being with you, all by ourselves, is more than I could ask for.”

“Are you sure?”

“Well, what else could I ask for?” He looked up. “Are you willing to give me a goodnight kiss?”

His boyfriend averted his gaze, head turning towards the outside view. “... I am.”

“Really?” Muku stood up, almost climbing on Azami’s lap.

“For real.”

“Then can I ask for one more thing?”

“You can ask for as many as you want.” 

“I want to fall asleep while cuddling with you.”

“What?!” 

“Is that too much?”

Azami’s cheeks were dyed in a vivid red, words stuck in his throat. A promise was a promise, he had to go through with this, goodnight kiss included. It wasn’t a sacrifice by any means, it just… felt a little too close for comfort.

But again, this is Muku he’s talking about. He won’t do anything drastic, he won’t try anything Azami is not willing to do.

“We can… negotiate.”

It seemed like even Muku himself didn’t expect that answer. His smile doubled in size, sparkles flying everywhere, hands grabbing Azami’s shoulders.

“I can be the big spoon!”

“You want to spoon?”

“We could just face each other, then! As long as we’re hugging, I’m good!” His tone calmed down to an affectionate hush. “And if you feel like you’ve reached your limit, you can let me go.” 

“I can’t do that!” His shoulders stiffened again. “And I won’t want to do it! I think once I’m used to it… I’ll be fine.” 

“Don’t push yourself over me, Azami-kun.”

“I won’t.”

Time stopped for a split second as they looked into each other’s eyes. Azami relaxed against the chair, Muku shifted the weight to the leg that hasn’t knelt on Azami’s lap. They smiled. The moon was beautiful.

And then Muku moved away, letting go of Azami.

“Okay, let me get the hair dryer because we can’t have you catching a cold tomorrow!” 

* * *

The prophecy had been fulfilled — they went to bed in no time, yawns echoing through the room as they pushed their futons together. Muku pressed closer to Azami and slung an arm over his torso. Clumsy, his boyfriend tried to find the best position but settled for resting his forearm on Muku’s neck, pulling him closer as one would do with a stuffed plushie. 

“Thank you once again, Azami-kun. I’m sure I’ll have wonderful dreams tonight.”

To be fair, it was all a bit dizzying. His nose was filled with the smell of Muku’s shampoo. They were so close, his words reverberated through Azami’s bones. Having so much warmth against his body was funny; it felt like a very specifically placed blanket. It made his heart race to the point he wasn’t sure if he really would be able to fall asleep.

“I hope you do.” That’s where he should fulfill his other promise, right…? Looking down to Muku, he tried to signalize he was ready. “Then, good night…?”

He laughed at how transparent his boyfriend was being, and how cute that was. Muku didn’t need to stretch or rearrange himself on the futon to be able to reach Azami’s lips — he found his way in no time, the familiar taste of mint toothpaste on his tongue. Azami slid his arm back to place his hand on Muku’s face, and in turn, Muku’s hand was now firm on Azami’s waist, pulling them closer and closer, as close as reality would let them be.

He didn’t let go after slipping away from the kiss. “Good night, Azami-kun. Sleep tight.”

Azami sighed, probably in the process of catching his breath. “You too, Muku-san.”

If Muku wasn’t so sleepy, maybe he could say “I love you” once more. Maybe he’d be able to play with Azami’s hair, and talk about how much he meant to him. Maybe get lost while commenting on everything they’ve shared in their lives, and how glad he was to have found Azami. Maybe he’d comment on how he wished this night would last forever, or how he wants them to last forever.

But his eyelids were too heavy, so he settled for snuggling his head against Azami’s chest, so he could hear the most beautiful lullaby in the world.

Even if Azami himself really wouldn’t be able to sleep any soon, it was worth it. In fact, with a little more practice, he could get used to this, goodnight kiss and all. While Muku might have wished for that moment to never end, his boyfriend wanted to do it again, and again, and again. 

For so many nights, he wouldn’t be able to count them. For as many nights as there are stars in the sky, for as many nights as there are droplets in the ocean, for as many nights as there are grains of sand in the Sahara. For a lifetime, and then a little more.


End file.
